Mega Man AXL: Zero Era 2
by VirusChris
Summary: Axl's adventures continues in the MMZ2 timeline! Join Axl as he battles against the Neo Arcadian army along of Ciel and the Resistance Army! The war wages on as Axl must come with terms with X's fate!
1. He Lives On

**MEGAMAN AXL: Zero Era 2**

**CHAPTER 1: He Lives On…**

_It has been a year_

_since Axl chose to_

_take a different_

_path from Ciel…_

…

_He still fights_

_against Neo Acradian._

…

_But these battles_

_slowly lose meaning_

_for him._

…

_Axl knows what his_

_purpose is in life,_

_that is to reunite with_

_Ciel and the Resistance Soliders…_

…

Endless desert to be seen within the eyes' view, pieces of lost ruins of fallen cities and Reploids are evident where they once stood. A lone figure dressed in a long brown cloak tireless walks alone aimlessly without destination or worry, just silently walking in the sandstorm without a care in the world.

How long has he fought? He though he enjoy a good sparring match from time to time, fighting an entire year against Neo Arcadian everyday without rest or sleep wear on his nerves. Looking back on how this started, he remembers a certain female awaken his sleep asking for help against a force of unimaginative power and rebuild the bond between Humans and Reploids.

Reploids, robotic beings or otherwise known as androids are machines that think, act, and will themselves just like Humans. All Reploids where born from a single design of another robot, the more perfect android that cannot be perfectly replicated which is where the term comes from. A replica of an android, the first of his kind as he was known as Mega Man X the legendary hero how saved the world countless times. Reploids acted and behavior similar to humans, X more so than the others, and evident of this fact, but Humans seems to forget this important fact from time to time except for a selected few.

His mind returns to the scene where the girl smiled to him. A beautiful smile he hated to see sad or cry, making him want to protect that smile no matter.

Hehe… remember he felt this way regarding two other females. He had a crush on certain pink female Reploid ninja thief for a little bit and she flirted with him from time to time but seemed interested in his abilities but grew to trust one another and work well together.

And another who had a crush on him and he was aware of it. Her entire attire mimic the typical nurse uniform, but within her body and had a special machine that generated unique ores that enchanted a Reploid's capabilities. Though she didn't care about it and all she wanted was to help people around her and get closer to him.

The funny thing is that both of them remind him of two other female that has caught his attention. The female scientist he mention earlier and a certain blue-clad female with a halberd. They remind him so much of the two he spent time with together during his adventures on Giga City Island.

The storm slowly began to die out and his vision became clear again.

"Hehe, about time. I hate getting sands in my boots," chuckled the lone figure to himself.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of footsteps echoing from the back, turning his head around with the cloak covering his face.

A small platoon of blue colored Reploids came into view, their single red eye covering their entire face looked down at the lone figure with enmity as their drew their arm cannons at him. These machines were called Pantheons, servants of Neo Arcadian.

The lone figure smirked and pulled the cloak off of him.

A black armored stood in the desert, the intense sunlight glowing off of his battered and wore armor but giving him an elegant and noble appearance of a dark hero. His face was hard and cold espesically with the X-shape scar on his forehead giving him an intimidating look, but with a hint of playfulness brimming in his eyes. A small smile slowly etched onto his features as his drew out a pair of twin guns from his gun pocket holsters equipped on his waist.

"Some entertainment, eh? OK boys, thrill me!"

The black Reploid looked eager and ready to kick some butt, but his panting gave evident that he was tired and almost exhausted of his energy. However he didn't care, he was giving to give them hell and give it to them he will.

The Pantheons came charging in shoot away small pellets of energy at their sworn enemy, the black Reploid.

But this was no ordinary black Reploid. He was Axl, an ancient S-Class Maverick Hunter who fought alongside X and Zero long ago, a member of the Resistance Army, and the one who defeat Copy X the fake Reploid who was given the image of X to uphold the peace and security of Neo Arcadian but quickly lost sight of this path. He is a hero to the Resistance Army, but to him he was just a kickass hunter ready for anything.

He vanished in a flash and reappeared behind them blasting their heads clean off and roundhouse kick another's head off a few feet away and somersault back in front of them just in time to watch all their bodies fall to the ground.

"Burn to the ground, baby!" chanted Axl as he blows up the smoke emitting from his guns.

After quickly picking off the few remaining Pantheons, even more showed up. Though he enjoys a good challenge, this was a little too much for him.

Furrowing his eyebrows and irritation he laughed nervously. "You know… this isn't fun anymore…"

The black Reploid quickly dashed away, furthering increasing the distance between him and the Pantheons. Running across hills and pit holes in the desert Axl finally lost track of them, but now realized he was lost… or more lost than before.

"Well I didn't know where I was going before so it doesn't matter," he breathed heavily.

He had to watch it he was running low on energy and one false move could mean the end of him.

The ground began to tremble as three huge figures appeared before Axl from seemingly out of nowhere. Axl scoffed, he hadn't seen this type of enemy in a LONG time!

The three Golems looked down at Axl as they opened their mouths and began charging a certain purple laser attack.

"**Hehe… you seem to be doing good as usual."** A cold voice shrugged at Axl's dilemma.

"Oh hey Lumine. Did I wake you?" Axl answered uncaringly and without interest.

Lumine, a New Generation Reploid in charge of the Jakob Elevator Project where space travel to the Moon would benefit humankind for the greater good however a problem occurred. All New Generation Reploid's Copy Chip, the same type of chip that allowed Axl to take on the form and abilities of other Reploids by scanning their DNA, had Sigma's DNA in the mix which allowed them to go Maverick at will. Lumine was one of them and was stopped by the combined efforts of X, Zero, and Axl without he played one more trick up his sleeve.

As Axl walk over to his body to retrieve it and give it a proper burial, a tentacle shot out of his body and struck Axl's head gem infusion a part of himself into his system.

Lumine sighed. "**Well whatever the case, things are not looking good for us. I can't provide you with the powers you need if your energy output is too low. Such a useless Prototype…"**

"Don't you dare call me a Prototype!" Axl yelled! He was very sensitive and touchy about being called a Prototype, even though it's true as he's a prototype of the New Generation Reploids who abilities originated from Giga City Island.

The Golems finished charged up their energy and fired off a purple steam of beam one after another in perfect unisonance. Axl easily dodged them all despite the fact he was tired and injury from his one year fighting in the desert and jumped upon one of the Golem's head.

One of the fired another shot, prompting to blow off the one's head off where Axl was as he soared into the air and landed on that Golem's face after its attack and fired a charge shot clean in the face blowing it off and using all of his remaining strength kicked it near the last remaining Golem as he fired another charge shot turning the Golem's body into a bomb and destroying the both of them.

"And I'm not useless!" roared Axl with pride.

Lumine couldn't help but laughed at Axl's sudden angry. "**Works every time.**"

The enigma Reploid smirked in the back of Axl's head and went back to sleep. "Hey get back here! I'm not done yelling at you yet!"

Axl yelled trying to get the other being in his head to come out. "I swear, I'll keep on yelling until you wake up again!"

Another group of Pantheons appeared in front of Axl after he finished off the Golems. However another trembling sound is heard as the ground shakes beneath Axl's feet. "Now what?"

A giant claw launched where Axl was and destroyed the Pantheons where they stood. A giant scorpion Mechaniloid smashed through some ruins behind Axl as its claws retracted itself back to it.

"Oh this day keeps on getting better and better!" Axl threw his hands into the air. He was not in the mood to fight right now!

Taking another look at the Mechaniloid one thing popped into his mind. "I wonder if Neo Arcadian burrowed some designs from Red Alerts. Just reminds of the little critter that chased me before and where I met up with Zero the first time."

The scorpion Mechaniloid extended its tail and lashed out at Axl as he rolled away. Axl countered by firing a few rounds of energy shots from his guns but they bounced right off the Mechaniloid's armor. Growling in irritation Axl charged up his guns and fired two rounds of a fully charged plasma shot.

However both attacks did little to no damage as the scorpion Mechaniloid chased Axl and launched its claw again.

"Dammit this isn't good! I have no choice, but to use _that_!" Axl gritted his teeth. It would kill the Mechaniloid, but unfortunately it would completely drain him of all his remaining energy.

The Mechaniloid soon fired lasers from its tail and Axl was growing more wearily by the minute, he needed to finish this thing off or he'll die!

"Here, snack on this! GIGA CRUUUUSSSHHH!"

A steam of purplish-blue lightning erupted from the tips of Axl's guns, screeching the air as it rips through it like a reaper searching its next prey. The blast howled throughout the air tearing everything apart in its wake and soon completely pierced the scorpion Mechaniloid's body into millions of pieces that weren't recognizable in any form or shape.

Axl laugh to himself, he did it! But a new problem arose. "Take that you damn Maverick… I did it… But it… It cost me everything…"

Axl's vision began to waver and darken, losing all light as darkness seeps in. Finally the fatigue catches up to him and Axl falls flat on his chest, his head slightly buried in the sands as he closes his eyes to sleep. He was completely drained and defenseless.

A giant shadow circled above Axl before slowly descending itself to the ground near where Axl fell. A green figure jumped off a bird-shaped Reploid.

The bird-shaped Reploid was known as Aztec Falcon, a servant of Harpuia and the one in charge of the Disposal Center to retire Reploids labeled as Mavericks. However he was defeated and destroyed by Axl and his body rebuilt once more to serve lord Harpuia.

And the other figure was one of the four Guardians of Master X. Loyal soldiers who did his bidding and protected the Humans of Neo Arcadian and the enemy of Axl. It was Axl who destroyed the beloved leader of Neo Arcadian and so being second-in-command Harpuia took X's place for the time being hidden the fact that Master X was dead from the people and pretend to serve his best interest.

The guardian of the winds looked down upon the black Reploid sleeping in the sand, the one who took his master away from him and his people. He glared at him complementing on what to do with him, thinking of the options presented in front of him. Never had he thought as he survey the areas to find any lost humans or technology to revive his master did he believe to run into Axl of all places.

"… … … Axl… To live or to die…? Hmm… … … …" queried Harpuia studying the young Reploid before him.

He frown. It would be easy to finish him off here, but to do some after everything he's done and to do so will stain his honor and respect for the black Reploid despite how much he loathed him but at the same time envious that he worked alongside the original X granted that he and the others knew the X they know was a copy, but X nonetheless.

The green Reploid picked up his body and carefully placed him onto Aztec Falcon and soon took to the skies to their next destination.

-LINEBREAK-

**Author's Note**: Hooray! Here it is the long-awaited sequel to my Mega Man: Zero Era fanfic! Axl's back baby and even after a year of fighting Mavericks on his own he's still doing great! I may shorten each chapter this time around, to update the story with new chapters and seeing as it's going to be hard to mush enemies together like last time.

Well I hope you guys will continue reading this all the way to the final part of my fanfic series, Mega Man AXL: Zero Era 4. Axl will be fighting a long and hard battle now!

Please review and tell me what you think, OK?


	2. Reunited with Past and Future

**CHAPTER 2: Reunion of Past and Future**

* * *

The cold night air freezes the atmosphere in the dark cold desert. The harsh winds breeze throughout the land, carrying sand and dust along with it, as the temperature as dropped immeasurably to intolerable heights that no mere human could withstand for long and survive.

Except for Reploids that were built for such inhumane environments, and as such, a certain green Reploid is flying above the vast desert onto of a bird-like Mechaniloid with a black Reploid carried on top of it.

Soaring throughout the skies, Harpuia one of the four generals of X, comes across a large fortress deep in the vast desert as he commands his Mechaniloid to land nearby, but not to set off any alarms as he jumps off and carries Axl off of the Mechaniloid and he approaches the fortress and lays the young black Reploid against the wall and turned his back against him as he makes for his leave.

"Consider this as repaying my debt to you, and I will not strike down an opponent who cannot defend themselves. Take care, Maverick Hunter Axl," Harpuia says as he takes his leave.

"Thanks, Harpuia."

The green Reploid stops his tracks, but doesn't turn around. "So you're awake? Well then I don't have to explain myself a second time, but I have a duty to perform as Neo Arcadia's new leader. Though I miss to defeat you here and now, it wouldn't feel right especially since you're weakened at the moment though I do find it admirable you survived for so long."

"You've changed," Axl stated with amusement as Harpuia gives Axl a hard look this time as he turns his head around taking to figure out Axl's sudden declaration.

"That's an interesting assumption, why do you say that?" Harpuia was intrigued now.

"Because you had a chance to finish me off once and for all, but you didn't and you're trying to help with the stability between the Humans and Reploids, right?" Axl smiled.

"Indeed, but that doesn't answer my question," Harpuia was ready to leave, but waited to finish what he had to say.

"You've matured, and I have to say you've become more like the real X I know from long ago. You're a true successor, alright," Axl mused.

This time Harpuia was genuinely surprised, and honored, that someone who personally knew and trained under the original hero Mega Man X praised him and commented becoming like his idol and master. Though he didn't show his face to Axl, he smiled, "Is that right? I'm honored to describe to be like X himself, but I'm nothing like him."

"Heheh… so modest! You know, if it wasn't for the whole Neo Arcadia deal with the mislabeling and poor treating of Reploids and the real X and Zero around to keep the peace around… I bet the two of us could've become friends. Heh, I wouldn't mind having a sparring partner from time to time," Axl grins widely as he pictures such an event.

Harpuia smirks, "Heh… is that so?"

The green Reploid takes his leave with his Mechaniloid, but not before one last look at Axl and nodded as he disappears into the night sky.

_Take care Axl, for the next time we meet it will be as enemies._

"Later Harupia," Axl whispered as he falls into subconscious. _Next time, I'll win!_

* * *

The new Resistance Base.

A place where Reploids refugee and soldiers gather as a safe haven for themselves, away from the cruel dictatorship from the late Copy X where they were branded as Mavericks under false charge to resolve the energy crisis throughout Neo Arcadia. This is also a place where a resistance group fights for their freedom and independence as individuals and the right to live.

The right to fight back their freedom takes place in the central command room, a small with only a ground floor and platform with dozen of screens all around the room to analyze data and project information for the soldiers to carry out. Ranks of elite soldiers stand side by side, standing tall and proud, perfect formation and poise as they look up to the platform.

A young flamboyant-looking Reploid dressed in purple attire steps forward, with a flock of smooth, flexible metallic hair covering his right eye yet, a hint of nervous in the young Reploid's electric blue eye that was visible as he looks at his fellow soldiers as he takes a deep breath and irons his focus and determine as he begins to speak in a loud voice for all to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thanks to your great efforts, it gives me great pleasure to announce the completion of this new Resistance Base…" the Reploid in purple announced with great gratification and continues his speech, "I thank you all for accepting me as the commander of this new base. Although young and inexperienced, I promise to bring about a new era of peace!"

The sound of cheers and applaud echoes throughout the room and walls as the soldiers cheer for their new commander, as each soldier form in single files and exit out of the room as the commander gives them permission to be dismiss and thanks them for their time and effort as each soldier expresses nothing short of confidence in their new commander and speak their mind of the future they all look forward to seeing tomorrow.

"Yay!"

"Victory!"

"For peace!"

"Yah!"

As all of the soldiers exit out of the room, a certain young blonde-haired girl in pink runs past them and stands before the new commander of the Resistance Army, smiling at him for a job well-done.

The Reploid in purple lets out a relieving sigh over his stage recent and commanding such fine Reploid soldiers as he looks down to greet Ciel, "Ha ha ha… I'm still a little embarrassed when I think about being a commander… Are you sure about this, Ciel? Trusting our fate to a Reploid like me…?"

Ciel smiles and nods her head, and speaks in a gentle and motherly tone, "Absolutely. It was you who organized us to fight against Neo Arcadia, when we were barely able to escape from there…"

The Reploid blushes at Ciel's compliment for his bold step towards freedom and a chance to fight back, "I'm flattered… But, you helped me all along. You know how unreliable I am without you, Ciel."

"You just keep in mind…" Ciel begins to speak before she pauses and smiles once more this time looking into the Reploid's eyes, still with the same sweet and caring note, "… that we had to organize a resistance force in order to defend ourselves…"

"Yes, I will remember that. And now we are buying time for you to complete your research," the commander stated and leans forward against the panel as he dons a more serious and worried expression, "Still… since the original X has not been resurrected yet, we couldn't ask for a better opportunity than now. Please, allow me to carry out my operation."

Ciel hangs her head and puts a troubled face on as she recalls the commander's plans for the operation he is asking permission for, not exactly sure to go through with it as in her heart it's not the right way to end this way however time is against them as she needs every bit of it to finish her research to put an end of the energy crisis once and for all and to allow Humans and Reploids to live together peacefully without Reploids being retired.

Ciel several moments thinking it over, she lets out a sigh, "All right…" then she turns her head back at the commander, "But promise me one thing… Do not be too strict."

The commander's visible eye flashed with mild surprise, but smiles at Ciel's decision happy she has obligate to it as he believes his operation will be a complete success.

"You have my…"

"EXCUSE ME, SIR!" a voice interrupted the commander as he was about to his word to Ciel, as both of them turned their attention on the Reploid solider from Ciel's unit as he came running into the room panting a bit. "It's about Axl! He was found lying unconscious… just outside the base!"

Ciel was the first to be shocked by the news, as she couldn't believe it! Axl's back, but he's unconscious quickly shifted Ciel's mind to relief to instant worry as she spoke before her mind could think of a better response, "What? Axl! Is he alright!"

"This way, please," the Reploid soldier directed Ciel to follow him.

News of Axl's return spread throughout the base as several soldiers followed after Ciel and the Reploid solider leading the way, all of them chanting Axl's name in joy to go see and great their comrade.

The commander stands on the platform alone as he comes to grasp about this new development, and smiles. "Axl… so finally meet, I do hope he helps our cause. He would be excellent asset to the group once more!"

* * *

Axl groans in his sleep as he shakes it off upon waking up, his vision blurry to say the least as he quickly makes out where he is but before he got a chance to organize his thought a familiar voice calls out for him.

"Axl…!"

Cerveau, who was standing by monitoring Axl's vitals opens the recovery pod that Axl was sleeping in as the black Reploid stands up shaking his head as he looks at the blonde girl before him smiling with tears running down her eyes.

"I'm glad you are alive, Axl! I was worried about you, there were times where I thought… but that doesn't matter, you're alive and safe now and that's all the matters right now," Ciel cried out as she ran up and hugged Axl.

Axl was taken aback from the sudden hug and cringed, "Wow! Ciel, watch it! It hurts… ow…! I'm still hurting all over! Ow… your hugs are strong!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…," Ciel stopped her sentence, after she back off of Axl, and saw his prankster's smile plaster on his face and laughing to himself to her panicked expression, "Good to see you didn't lose your sense of humor… or your childish behavior…"

Ciel shakes her head for falling for such a ruse and expresses that Axl would behavior a little more maturely since they parted, but deep down she is glad that Axl is still the same as before.

"Yeah, love you too," Axl shrugged playfully as he enjoys his little tease on Ciel, "But it's great to see you again too! It's been so long! I was starting to think I wouldn't find you, but I am a highly trained Maverick Hunter so it was a matter of time so I never lost hope!"

"Such you were," Ciel extended her playfully attitude to Axl as well, his way of lightening up the mood to bring smile and assurance all around him was one of Axl's greatest traits and slowly started to rub on her.

"Axl, it's good to see you functional again! You were in rough shape…" Cerveau interrupted as he clears his throat.

"Oh hey, Cerveau! Didn't see you there!" Axl exclaims, as Cerveau's eyes, behind his visor, dropped in annoyance, "And this? Please, I been through worse, believe me."

"Regardless, I'm amazed you are still alive. Welcome back!"

"Thanks! By the way, where am I exactly?" Axl asked as he surveyed the room, as the various recovery pods for Reploids all around the room suggested he was in the medical wing as he looks up to see several screens monitors each pod and the vitals of each Reploid including his own.

"You are in our new Resistance Base. Thanks to you, we were able to escape from Neo Arcadia and start a new life in this place. Thank you, so much… and I'm sorry… that we were unable to come rescue you," Ciel explained to Axl, as her face drops a bit upon the last sentence as she feels deep regret for not coming to his aid when he aided her and everyone and expresses disdain over her lack of abilities to do so.

"Ciel," Axl muttered as he notices subtle change in tone and expression as he hardens his face and lifts Ciel's chin up with his finger, "Don't ever fret about something like that! I've been on solo missions before and I've always manage to take care of myself on mine, but everyone at the Resistance Base needs you. You did what you can and saved so many more Reploids than I could, but proud of yourself and never forget that!"

"Axl…"

"Ah… yeah, I'm not exactly really good with these kinds of speech, but I hope I got my point driven home. Ciel, there are people who you are important to and they you need. I wouldn't be happy to know you've put yourself in danger for my sake," Axl scratched the back of his head, "Man… this is embarrassing."

"C'mon, Ciel… Axl must be very tired. I know you have lots to discuss with him, but why don't we let him rest for a bit?" Cerveau spoke up again, though the look on his face seemed to suggest he was enjoying the scene between the two.

"What? I'm fine! I can take on several Mavericks at once in my current condition!" Axl spoke as he downs a few squats and stretches to show they he was ready for anything, "Besides, I like to ask Ciel if she can give me a tour of the New Resistance Base? I like to see what my new HQ looks like and where to go"

Cerveau and Ciel expressed a bit of worry over Axl's overzealous nature and tendency to overwork himself, but gave in, "Very well," Cerveau stated, "But just a tour! You're still recovering, understood Axl?"

"Yes… Alia," Axl answered, while muttering the last word to himself.

"What was that?" Cerveau perked up on that subtle whisper that Axl said to himself.

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it!" Axl chuckled as he pats Cerveau, who the good doctor just shakes his head wondering where Axl gets his energy from as the black Reploid turns his attention at Ciel.

"Shall we get going?" Ciel asked Axl with a smile.

"You bet!"

* * *

"You kidding, just the commander room and the your wing is where I can tour?" Axl express distaste at the short tour he was going to get as Ciel explained to him.

"I'm sorry, but you're still recovering so we have to take it easy," Ciel said as both of them enter the commander.

As the commander room opens Axl takes a quick look around the room and notes that he will be here most of the time, ready to take on missions, as he turns his attention to the Reploid in purple in the middle of the room looking at him.

"Oh, commander! I didn't notice you there!" Ciel speaks in mild surprise as she thought the commander where by somewhere else directing his troops.

Axl looks at his curiously as the Reploid walks up to him and extents a hand of greeting and smiles.

"My name is Eplizo," the Reploid commander said, "I have been appointed as commander of this new Resistance Base. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Axl. Please lend your support to us. Let's fight together and destroy Neo Arcadia!"

Axl folds his arms and closes his eyes, "Destroy Neo Arcadia, huh? It's not that easy as you make it out to be, even though I'm a Maverick Hunter from the old days and have impressive skills even I know that's not an easy task and we need to think carefully on how to defeat them otherwise we put ourselves in danger."

Eplizo seemed rather surprised by Axl's choice of words, including Ciel who has spoke of Axl's trigger-happy attitude against Mavericks, "Then what are you gonna to do?"

Axl simply shrugs without a care in the world, "Honestly, I have no idea except I'll take down anyone who threatens my friends and the innocent. That… and I'm a fighter and not a thinker."

"Ha ha ha ha. You are a funny Reploid," Eplizo chuckled at Axl's last response which seems more like him, as Ciel gives a wryly smile to Axl's response as well, "Anyway, nice to meet you, Mr. Legend."

With that Eplizo leaves Axl alone and exits out of the room, but not without parting a few last words. "Though I've got this feeling you don't like me very much. This is so unfortunate. I was really hoping to get along with you. Maybe I should talk to someone else, then… though I do hope we can get around our differences."

"Strange guy," Axl shrugs.

"Axl, honestly… Anyway shall we resume our tour?" Ciel asked.

"Sure, let's check out the next few…"

***CLANG***

"Careful there! I know you're an expert analyzer and operator, but you're still a new recruit here so please be careful with that equipment," One of the operators said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop that! I'll be more careful next time," said the new recruit, but this Reploid's voice was all too familiar to Axl as he ponders a bit and looks up.

"Axl?" Ciel calls out him, but he seems to be deep in thought as he looks up.

"That voice… no way, it couldn't be…! Nana, is that you?" Axl called out to the analyzer above as both of them look down, a brown-haired Reploid woman with a visor covering her eyes and a pink-haired Reploid woman with a white streak in the middle part of her part and the numbers '77' on her chestplate.

"Wait a minute… Axl! Axl! Is that really you! I can't believe it!" the pink-haired Reploid as she looks down and smiles at her old friend.

"Me too! I don't believe it! I can't believe one of my friends from Giga City Island is alive and here! This is awesome! Tell me is Marino, Massimo, and Cinnamon around too?" Axl eagerly ask as he is reunited with an old friend of his from his time during Giga City Island where he once went under no orders to search for his origins of his past and help with the reconstruction of the island.

This time Nana's face dropped and sighs, "No, they're not here…" however her face perked up and smiles, "But I did see them sometime, alive and well. They're further out in the wasteland helping any Humans and Reploids that couldn't make it to Neo Arcadia before the Copy X changed these around. However that was some time ago, so I'm not sure about this current condition at the moment."

"I see…" Axl looks down, sad about not seeing his other old friends, but looks up smiling once more, "But they're alive, so that's all that matters to me."

"Axl… you know Nana?" Ciel asked, clearly confused by the relation between Axl and Nana, but also there was a hint of edge in her voice Axl picked up on but did not call Ciel on as he turned his attention towards her.

"Yeah! It was a long time ago when I went to Giga City Island to learn about my origins, but soon after that I got swept into X's mission to save the island and rebuild it after the uprising there," Axl chimed as he gives Ciel another one of his famous grins, something she is happy to see again, "It was there I met Nana who was our field operator, Steel Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon… there was another called Spider, however… let's just say it's hard to say which Spider."

Axl rubs the back of his head as he tilts in a puzzled manner, which Ciel didn't quite understand but nodded, "I see, so that's where you know her. I found her during our retreat to the new Resistance Base and have been showing her around after resting a bit, but she's been a great assist to our cause and we're happy to have her."

"Yeah, you can count on Nana!" Axl beamed.

"Thanks, but I still have a lot to go. My skills are still a bit rusty, but I'll get up to speed soon and I look forward to working alongside with you again, Axl," Nana smiled as her return to her duties.

"Hmm… it's nice to know you've been reunited with an old friend again," Ciel smiled with a melancholy tone, "I guessed you missed her a lot?"

"Not exactly a lot, but I did miss her and the others! It feels like the old days! Nana's been always a good friend! However I would be worried if Marino was around," Axl said as he makes his way to the exit with Ciel to check out the rest of the available rooms.

Ciel's eyes brighten up, but then slowly cast a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Axl turned around and smiles, "Because Marino is a thief, or ex-thief if she continued that path, but she always wanted to steal my Copy Chip."

"Huh?"

* * *

"So that's it? Just Ceveau's lab next door and your room?" Axl sighed with disappointment; he was hoping a much more better and detail tour of the base besides seeing the medic room, command room, lab, and Ciel's room.

"Sorry about that," Ciel apologizes to Axl, "But still, I'm happy you're safe and alive. However are you okay? Nothing hurts, right?"

"You worry too much, you know that Ciel?" Axl laughs as Ciel gives him a half-hearted glare at him.

The young scientist sighed with relief still after examining Axl's body beforehand during his time in the medic room, and was initially shocked and horrified upon seeing all the battle damage and scars over Axl's body, she was happy that Axl managed to live on his after fighting alone for a year against Neo Arcadia somewhere in the wastelands. Cerveau managed to fix all of Axl's wounds and his weapons to he'll be back to full strength, but Ciel still doesn't want Axl to fight again.

After all the time he spend the majority of his life fighting enemies after enemies, she wishes for Axl to live a more peaceful life but knows it isn't right to force him to quit fighting. It seems to be his forte, but he ultimately fights to protect those precious to him and she respect that and do whatever to help and support him.

"That's good… I do worry a lot, but it's because I care about you. We have been trying so hard to find you… I'm glad you found us," Ciel smiled.

"Hehehe… Found you, right…" Axl laughed nervously.

"Axl?"

"Nothing, nothing… don't worry about it," Axl dismissed the matter with a wave of his hands.

Ciel didn't push the subject, but decided on another topic to discuss, "While we're here why don't you take a seat on my bed," Ciel pointed to her bed to her left as Axl makes his way over and sits down, "Do you remember what I'm working on?"

Axl ponders for a bit, until he claps his fist into his empty palm, "Research on developing a new power source, if I remember correctly."

"Yup! I'm conducting research that will help develop a subsequent energy for Energy Crystals… It's a great invention that can drastically change the world," Ciel explains.

"Change the world?" Axl couldn't help, but ask what Ciel meant by that.

Behind Ciel was a tube with a purple Cyber-Elf baby floating around in the tank as the blonde scientist looks back at it with a sadden and somber expression, "Neo Arcadia began its Ironfisted Policy because of the energy storage… In order to protect the human society, Reploids were discriminated against, labeled inferior citizens, and were sent to concentration camps for 'retirement…'. History shows that an energy storage in an era usually triggers a large scale conflict… Once a substitute energy has been developed, the destructive conflict ends…"

"Ciel…" Axl whispers to himself.

"When I told this Story to the Commander Elpizo, he laughed at it. He does say he will wait until succeed in developing a subsequent energy, but… In truth, Eplizo believes defeating Neo Arcadia is the only way to regain peace… I have to finish this… I'll bring order to the world not with destruction, but by the power of science. My research is almost done… I still need a little more information, though…" Ciel sighed.

"Hey it sounds like you're nearly half of the work done, and that's great!" Axl cheered as he jumps off the bed, "Besides I believe your work is the right path, X would agree, even if we defeated Neo Arcadia the views the Humans on Reploids have will never change and it will only serve to further stain that relationship. X and Zero wished for a world where Reploid and Humans can live together peacefully without any fight."

"Thank you, Axl," Ciel smiled, "I needed that."

***ALERT* *ALERT***

"What the-?" Axl jumped in surprised with the red alert signals suddenly sounded off.

"_ATTENTION ALL PERSONALS! NEO ARCADIA HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN ALL MAJOR AREAS! SOLDIERS, REPORT BACK TO THE COMMAND ROOM IMMEDIATELY TO AWAIT FURTHER ASSIGNMENT!_"

The speakers finished their message as Axl looks at Ciel with a harden look, but gives off a reassuring smile, "Looks like that's my call! Gotta go!"

"Alright, but please be careful!" Ciel begs Axl to stay safe.

"Of course! I still owe you that date! Laters!" Axl bolts out of the room, as he eagerly awaits his next mission like a child getting a new toy for a birthday present.

Ciel stands alone in her room with a blush on her face, her mind currently in shock by his response, "He still remembers that?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry about taking SO long with this chapter as I originally plan to release one chapter per month, the start of each month too, but I had to work on my College work and I had my other fanfic stories to work on. But then I just keep on getting lazy to work on this chapter as more and more new games came out and I couldn't put them down as I played them from start to finish, and there were many different shows I was watching that I was enjoying.

And then I had that vacation in Summer to go visit Universal Studios for a couple of weeks and it was fun, though there were some problems with staying at the hotel as my dad expressed.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it had no action in it as it's about Axl regrouping with his friends and rekindle his old fighting spirit in the upcoming battles. Also as everyone who has read this I added in Nana from Command Mission to add another interesting twist to the story and to sort of bridge the gap between the X series and Zero series with Axl.

I'll try to get onto the other chapters too, but now that I've graduate last year for my Associate's Degree I need to get a second job though to earn more money for the future. My parents are bugging me about that and I'm afraid I'll have even less time to work on these chapters. Also I'm planning on making my own video games using RPG Maker VX and Stencyl, and I'm trying to improving my drawing skills so it takes even more time.

One more thing I like to add, since it took me over a YEAR to get another chapter for you guys to read which I like to apologize for making you wait, I try to improve the quality of my writing for my Mega Man AXL: Zero Era stories from my writing styles I've used to write in my Touhou and recent Fate/Extra fanfic, Touhou: X-Dimension and Fate/Extra: Corona Fox. If you're a fan of both series I suggest you take a look at them if you have the time!

I'll try my best to work on this story as much as possible, and forgive me for the extra long Author's Note this time around! And I hope you guys are happy that I've finally updated this long overdue of a great story!

Until next time my faithful friends! This is VirusChris signing off!


End file.
